Raven (Fursona)
she is my fursona! She is a hyena! Bio Don't you DARE ask about it, if you do ill give you a hard time til you stop asking! Appearance She is mostely, yellow, but her paws, tip of ears, muzzle, underbelly, tail tip, are white, she has brown spots on her, tail, paws, ears, back, and 3 spots on both of the sides of her head, she has a long tufe, that is yellow, she has 1 blue eye (l) and 1 turquoise eye, ® she waers a black sweater, she has purple glasses with hears on both sides of them, she waers a blue coller with purple strips, with a red heart pup-tag. She sometimes waers a black hat, with silver gems on it. She sometimes waers her sweater around her waste, or her neck. Personality Shy, and quite, very anti-socle, she is a bit of a sceardy cat, she can be sassy, and cocky and rude, she hates it when shes left alone, she also is very hyper and fun-loving, she olny makes a few friends, she likes to flirt, but its a joke when i do, she loves to make puns and bad jokes, she is fast, but she will not run much because of her lungs... Crush *zips lips* Likes * Soon.. Dislikes * Soon.. Fears * SSpides * Getting yelled at * Loud nosies * Random people * Being harassed * Being made fun of for carring a stuffed animal * Telling kids or/and users my darkest secrets. (I will ONLY tell my friends) * More soon... Trivia * Im a huge video game nerd, my favorites are sonic and undertale * Im a tomboy * I have abugers * I have no crush * Shes 14 but she asks 2 xD * Tho im 14 i carry stuffed animals with me, i have bad anxiety. ''' * She has a hard time making friends, So she's usually Grads her favorite plushies, Toriel, Wakko, Chase, Skye, Marshell, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest, and goes into her own little world with them, She's not a Social Butterfly. * When she feels forgotten, She has emotional Brake Downs. * She can studder when shes scared or new to someone or something. * "Signs" One of my darkest secrets is that I used to have a crush on hiro from bh6...then when I saw Animaniacs....but im NOT telling. * One of her other darkness secrets is....she ''absolutely LOVES creepypasta...''I love to write them. And happy Storys as well. * She has ADD and she can talk for Hours, and will sometimes change the subject, and sometimes, *almost* all the time want her to shut up, but she has a talking problem and can't. XD * She is hyper all the time, and sometimes runs or/and trips over everything. * She loves art and writing storys. (When she was around 14, she got into creepypasta thanks to my older brother xD) * She loves how to train your dragon, she has a stuffed toothless! * She is a Comic, Creepypasta, Happy and Funny stroys, FNAFs, Dinosaur, Dragon, Sonic, Paw Patrol, How to train your dragon, Undertale, Animaniacs and Video Game '''Nerd * My nicknames to my family and friends are, Cat, Katie, Kit-Kat, Kitty-Kat, Pip, Shimmer, Shim, Wakko (sometimes xD) and Wolf. * She have lots of friends! Some of them left some of them are still here. (Chloe, Terry, Skippy, Hero, Van, David, Asa Joy, Wilderness, Leah, Mackie, Covintina, and more) * Storys by ne / others Collaboration Songs by me / others Seven years by me I'm just A kid Gallery Wolfie~.jpg|Wolfie sketch~ :3 old design! wofie~! X3.jpg|New design! :3